magic helps
by timeturneruser
Summary: a rough idea what happens when harrys magic helps his body and his mind.


Harry's magic needed to change Harry in order to survive his relatives so I t would do what it was thought impossible. When his uncle went to punch at the age of 4 his skin became hard as diamonds. His uncles hand shattered and he had to go to the hospital to get it fixed.

So they thought they would give him a lack of food but he would always seem to find a way to get food. He would go invisible and take it or at night walk through his cupboard door and get it.

When school started they would figure they would bully him and maybe beat with weapons. But he was to fast and seemed to know when someone was throwing something at him. His uncle thought he would make him do the yard and when he screwed up punish him but the yard was always perfect.

In the winter they figured to keep out in the cold but it never seemed to bother him at all. They thought maybe forcing him to keep his grades down would be punishment but he was always top of the class. They thought they would torment him by giving Dudley expensive electronic gifts. But every time they would end damaged and no electric item would work in the house. So they would go out and leave Harry at 8 he had enough and the car stopped working. He also made sure electricity didn't work in the house so the Dursleys had no modern convinces.

At 9 they took him on a trip and on that trip they went skydiving how they did with there great weight was beyond Harry. They made it look like a accident but they damaged Harry parachute so it wouldn't open. But someone he landed on the ground safely this made them mad. They thought to make him look bad by singing him up for a weight lifting completion but he came through the winner.

They took him scuba diving and damaged his airline but he seemed fine without it he was also swimming real fast. When they got home they tried feeding sharp objects in his food but he would eat with ease. He would spit it back out and leave burn marks throughout the house. The Dursleys without a fridge had to eat out a lot or get something cold and eat it right away so they ended up losing weight.

Finally on his 11th birthday the letters kept coming his uncle finally was going to resort to shooting him. He loaded the gun and when Harry entered from the garden fired but it never hit. He seemed to repel it and shattered the Ming Vase Vernon got from his mom.

They finally let him go maybe things would return to normal around the house. So Harry was escorted to Diagon Alley by Minerva McGonagall along with a girl named Hermione Granger. First stop was Gringotts to get there money he was taken down to his vault he saw the pile of coins he had.

He turned to the professor " I am sure just like in the muggle world the exchange rates don't match. So I could I say maybe take Hermione's pounds and give her the right of galleons."

Professor was stunned " Yes you can ms. Granger your money." she counted the money and then grabbed the right amount of wizard money gave it to Hermione and gave the pounds to Harry.

Hermione watched him stick it in his pocket " thank you Harry maybe I can get a extra book or 2."

He smiled that's what he was planning on doing also so they took the cart back to the surface. They walked the streets of Diagon alley getting there supplies they needed. But when they got to the bookstore they went wide eyed at the amount of books in there. They together got the books they needed and went looking for extra books. When they got up front Harry stopped Hermione from putting her books on the counter. " I want to make sure the extra books I got don't match yours. So that when we get done with the book we let the person borrow it"

So they went through the books when they came across a same book they went off and got a different one. So when they finished they had 10 different books a piece. They left and headed to the pub where the professor said she would be waiting. Harry saw a traveling store for the traveling wizard. Harry pulled Hermione in there most of the stuff in there was for travel. But they came to these caps and it had different languages on them. A store keeper walked up them " Those caps if left on for a day will let you learn that language and you will know it for life." He saw Harry's purse and saw dollar signs " we are offering a deal 5 caps for 20 galleons and anther 5 for 10 galleons."

Harry pulled down 10 caps and paid for them as he was about to leave he had a question for the store keeper. " Sir do they work once and not able to be used again."

The store keeper smiled " No we can use them again you can bring them in and get a discount on anther one."

Harry walked out " well that's dumb." Hermione looked at him confused. " What's stopping someone from using it then passing it off to a friend and they pass it off to someone else."

She looked gleeful Harry handed her 5 hats " Use them then after 5 days when I send a letter with my 5 hats. Send your 5 hats with a return letter and we will both know 10 languages by the time school starts.

So when Harry got home the Dursleys thought to appease him and gave him Dudley's second bedroom. It did the lights in the house came back on so no more candles for them. So the rest of the summer Harry wrote to Hermione and he read a lot of his books and they exchanged the hats after they wore them. So all in all he read his first years books and his book on runes. He also knew Spanish, French, Latin, Italian, Russian, Greek, Chinese, Mermish, Indian, and Hebrew.

Harry was called to get the train station he wanted to get to the library the professor told him about. He went through the barrier and got on the train he used his speed to find Hermione quickly. He was glad of his strength because the trunk was heavy she hugged him when he set his trunk down.

She was excited when she sat " I cant wait to get to Hogwarts and practice magic."

As the time neared when they where to leave a red head entered and sat down " I am Ron Weasley."

Harry was ready to say something but Hermione said something instead " Who said you can sit there."

He looked pissed " I can sit here if I please and you cant make me leave. Besides I am here with my best friend Harry Potter." he put his arm around him.

Harry got a uneasy feeling he grabbed Ron's hand and throw it off of him. " One I don't know who you are so we cant be friends. Second off I don't know how you know who I am but get one thing though your head my best friend is her so get lost."

Ron stood up " Listen here you will drop her as a friend and never talk to her again and never talk to me that way again got it."

Harry lost it he stood and grabbed him by his shirt and throw him out the door he came in. he slammed the door but he saw the boys trunk he picked it up and in his rage through it throw the glass of the window. It sailed through the hallway through the window of the next compartment and then went through the window off the train.

The people in the next compartment where shocked Ron ran off pissed he just lost his stuff. Hermione lifted her wand and did her first spell " repairo." the glass popped back into the fame. She looked at her friend shocked " How did you do that."

Harry shrugged " I always been able to do stuff like that I think my magic changed my body in order to help me."

Just then the door opened Ron was there with a boy with a perfects badge he looked like his older brother. Hermione caught onto to this also " If you are to get us into trouble for what we did to the younger brother. I request it by anther perfect who isn't related by blood or dating someone from the family."

He growled come with me Harry though did his first bit of magic he shrunk there trunks and brought them with. They where brought to the front cabins where a lot of perfects where and the head boy and girl. Percy had Ron tell his story then Harry told his but he got them on his side with three words. " I swear it."

The head boy looked to Ron " You will have detention for a month for trying to bully and frankly trying to enslave a student." he looked to Harry " You will go to Madam Promfrey for anger Management." They turned to Percy " owl your parents and tell them to apprate to his trunk and pick it up I am sure it has a tracking charm. Send to me and I will get it to Ron."


End file.
